


what’s mine is mine and yours is mine

by venomedveins



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Just Gannicus wanting to get his dick wet, M/M, Making Out, Nasir and Agron are jealous fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/pseuds/venomedveins
Summary: Agron and Nasir make out on a couch. Gannicus proposes an interesting idea.





	what’s mine is mine and yours is mine

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the fuck this is. i just wanted to write some fun, hot shit.

Villa walls seem to shake from rejoicing bodies, wine thick on the air with the beating of drum and song. The dirt courtyard has become the center of congregation, rebels moving together in dance, fighting, and laughing. Wild meat roasts upon an open fire, the smell permeating the air with smoke and sage. It is the apex of Spartacus' people - the heart that encourages heated attack on Romans fueled by love and devotion to the Rebel King. 

Agron has found empty couch to recline on, back against curved arm with large amphora against hip. General in army has advantage and high place, having only provided look to previous occupants before they quickly vacated the soft pillowtop. He is not without company though, Nasir curled against him, caught between powerful thighs with his back to Agron's chest. Air is cooling as time of rebellion marches forward, making the men curl closer, appearing as if one body. 

"Wine flows heavy tonight," Nasir comments, dragging thin bread through honey. A low table sits next to reclining couch filled with abundance of meats and fruit. Nasir has prepared them plate, sharing grapes to Agron's mouth with sticky fingers. 

"There is much to celebrate. Victory and safety were not once so easily in grasp." Agron weaves fingers through Nasir's long hair, attention drifting from display of bodies before them to the smooth profile of the man against him. Firelight plays off Nasir's skin, sunkissed and glowing as he laps at his fingertips. Agron feels rustle in chest meant only for Nasir.

"Your men call to you." Nasir motions towards where Donar, Lugo, and other Germans have begun a game of sparring. It has quickly turned bloody, most turning to raise cups towards Rebel General in toast. It is a sign of respect, Agron tilting head towards them in acknowledgement. He does not know what has earned him this loyalty, but he freely gives it to Spartacus in turn. 

"Do you wish to go?" Nasir means to get up, leaning forward, when Agron's large arm slings around his waist, pulling him close and tight. A kiss is left lingering just behind his ear, warm breath on his neck. 

"I wish for no one's company but yours." Agron cannot resist pull, temptation itching at the base of his throat. He uses grip on Nasir's hair to turn head, leaning close until he can smell the honey and wine on breath. 

Nasir's lips part slowly, dark eyes dancing over Agron's face, unsure of where to settle. They flicker from Agron's own luminescent gaze down over his stubbled cheeks, settling once on the soft cupid's bow of Agron's mouth back up, getting caught in swirls of green and light. There is an easy pinkness to Nasir's cheeks, a hunger there that burns through him fueled by want and drink.

Tongue traces bottom lip and Agron's words get lost in throat as Nasir watches movement. It is useless sense of control, the threads snapping one after another as Nasir's top brushes against Agron's own - indulgent and chaste as same time. Eyelashes fan against Nasir's smooth cheeks as he drops gaze, painted image of innocence that causes breath to catch. Agron can no longer retrain self, but waits pivotal moment. Nasir must learn to take what he desires and he does, shoulder shifting against Agron's chest as he leans in, mouths melding. 

Agron is not man to take time or have great patience, yet act of opening Nasir up like morning bud is too sweet not to. Lips move in slow tandem, pressing and opening, breath sweet and warm. Agron's tongue slides carefully along Nasir's bottom lip, tentative and gentle taste of Nasir's bottom teeth. Inhaling softly breaks dam, and it is Nasir that turns head, errant hand raising and curling along back of Agron's neck. 

It is a fury then, a dance of intimate places as Agron finally allows himself fully indulge it. It is bursting of taste, a rekindling of a fire once smoldering under the surface. Agron kisses as he does all things - with passion and little restraint. Tongue plays rapid dance inside Nasir's mouth, curling and flicking against one another's, tracing soft walls and memorizing cut of Nasir's teeth. It crumbles Nasir down to gasping mess, pulling slowly back only to be drawn back in with Agron's sharp canines in his bottom lip. 

Clever fingers trace pattern of armor over Agron's chest, coy and careful as they stretch under, tease edge of nipple before continue path downwards. Nasir's palm is heavy weight over Agron's cock, the flesh heated and solid already through thin material of subligaria. 

"Ah!" Agron's gasp has him pulling back, panting breath as he eyes Nasir, finding nothing but gleeful smirk in reply. "You are Cupid himself this evening."

"If I am to be a Roman god, why not make me Voluptas? For is that not what you desire?" Nasir teases easily, fingers rub in slow circle, making way up length. "Or is evidence of passion aimed towards someone else?"

"You tempt fate toying with Ares in this way," Agron growls words against Nasir's jaw, teeth pressing sharp and wet to side of neck. 

"Oh!" Nasir moans high, head tilted back, "and what would most fearful god require of me? For he must demand a tribute."

"Only you." Agron presses words with sharp bites and slow sucking kisses to skin, staining marks into vivid purples. "Naked and writihing on my cock until Apollo splits the sky in morning." 

He speaks each with evidence of his passion. Fingertips mark path along Nasir's side, wide palms against hip, turning him more on side aiding in Agron's grip sharp on the swell off Nasir's ass. Agron's touches are a fevered press, sharp fingers denting Nasir's skin, mouth trailing path up to tender spot just below ear, grazing lips and tongue.

Flutter of Nasir's eyelashes against Agron's cheek is as if kiss, the sweet cresendo before the full event. Yet moment of bliss is interupted by loud uproar, rebels before them falling into chaos. Both men turn with wide eyes, Agron's hand already reaching for abandoned sword on villa floor before realization takes hold. 

Lugo and another German have turned friendly spar into all out brawl, more rebels being drawn into the frenzy. Blood is coating the ground, wine and trampled feet making muck of the dirt. It is fueled by tempers and heat, nothing serious. Crixus and Spartacus are already quick to leave quiet conversation for it, shouting orders in loud tongues. Agron should go aid them but press of Nasir against him is siren call he cannot ignore. 

"Drunken shits." Gannicus approaches low table, leaning in to retrieve a bowl of soft figs, their bodies split in half in rich color. He offers it first to Nasir who withdraws one, slowly biting into the fruit under Gannicus' careful gaze before the bowl is passed to Agron who waves it away. 

It is not without note that Gannicus lingers closer to couch upon fully standing, light gaze feeling as if weight as he looks over the pair. He is a man of details, of knowing and noticing, and the fevered tent of Agron's body coupled by the sharp marks on Nasir's throat are clear indications of what he has interupted. 

"Strong words for someone who is often discribed as such." Agron easily teases, watching rueful grin spread across Celt's face. He takes a long drag of his amphora, calculating. It is not that Gannicus and Agron are not friends, they are, but it is way prescence is heavy that leads to suspect. 

"I am a man of many things." Gannicus shrugs, plucking a fruit from the bowl and ripping it apart. Juice flows over his fingers, a clever tongue lapping it away as he stares at the couple, calculating and slow. "Of many desires."

Shifting, Nasir returns to spot more on side, leaning shoulder and weight against Agron's chest. He can feel the hypnotic press of heat against arm, the slow rise and fall of breath. Fever has not deminished from him and Nasir desires to turn fully over, to press length of self against Agron's until there is nothing left but one. 

"Are we not all?" Nasir muses, taking offered wine from Agron's hand. He drinks slow and heavy, taste explosion of sweet grapes on tongue. It makes everything warm, the desire to taste it against Agron's tongue almost too much to deny. He settles for gentle kiss to Agron's jaw, pressing nose there just after. 

"What do you claim as yours then? Who will the Mighty Gannicus claim as bounty tonight?" Agron smirks, shaking his head. He is in rare form tonight, Gannicus appearing spectacularly coherent as he glances between the two men, cocky and ego. He sets bowl of fruit on table against, leaning in. 

"Victory and celebration have caused other urges this evening. A reward for aid in Spartacus' rebellion." Gannicus boldly reaches forward, fingers careful as he slowly traces golden snake on Agron's wrist, following it until he reaches Nasir's skin, caressing over the small strip of skin between his own jewelry on bicep. "Tempted by display."

"Go find your woman, you drunken cock." Agron suddenly laughs, pushing at Gannicus' shoulder so the man stumbles back a few steps. "You fall to Dionysus' madness."

"It is not women that I favor this evening. We are brothers, are we not?" Gannicus motions towards brand on Agron's arm. His grin is cocky and sure now, delight at Nasir's widening eyes. "Why deny pleasure when it is freely given amongst us?"

"Are you-" Nasir begins to ask, feeling weight of Agron's arm around him seem to double. He knows this is thin line to tread, the mirth on Agron's expression slowly dying as if light in the dark. 

"Let me take you to bed." Gannicus says words easily, stepping closer once again. "Pleasure found by between thighs knows not just men or women. I am sure it can be found in this coupling."

Agron's face darkens, brows furrowed in snarl, yet before he can voice words, Gannicus is babbling again. 

"Do not give me such look. I don't aim to take place or heart. Invitation is not just aimed at your little Syrian." Gannicus waves hand holding cup of wine. He ignores Nasir's nose wrinkling at name, instead lets gaze slide over long spanse of Agron's body, from bulging chest to thick cut of thighs, the secret of Agron's cock half hidden behind Nasir's hip. "I have use for you as well."

Cautiously, Nasir turns head to look at Agron, body poised tight. He knows if Agron loses self in fury he will end up lifting Nasir off him, Nasir poised to land on his feet. He is not without his own anger though, jealous heat pooling in gut over proposition. Instead, Agron's rage is tinged with bafflement, brow still furrowed by eyes wide and tracking over Gannicus carefully. 

"You speak boldly and with little concern for own safety." Agron growls. His fingers dent Nasir's waist, keeping him still and present. The sword in Agron's other hand pivots on point. "Offer is not welcome."

"You are as if dragon, hoarding what no one dares to take from you!" Gannicus rolls eyes, reaching end of patience. Agron raises brow at outrage as Nasir shifts, eyes downcast. "Who places cock in ass is of little importance in the frenzy of it. Man would be foolish to try and take place beside or inside him. I only aim to be companion in such fevered heights. To drink from sweetest nectar given freely by both of you."

"Hold fucking tongue." Agron snarls, eyebrows arched sharply. 

“I don’t think he meant offense,” Nasir murmurs, using grip on couch next to Agron’s shoulder to push himself up. 

“I offer only pleasure of wine and company. For you and your boy.” Gannicus words are half slurred, gaze hazy and weighted as he once more takes in the pair. 

Nasir feels color bloom over cheeks, heat pooling uncomfortably in chest. Gannicus cocks hip, heated stare still moving slowly over the pair. Nasir has seen such expression on his face before, arrogant and sure of end result. Nasir does not know what to do when such attention is suddenly turned on him. He cannot look at either men, instead stares out to where Lugo and the other Germans nurse wounds by more wine. He suddenly wishes to be over there than here, avoiding uncomfortable stand off.

"Foolish errand." Gannicus rolls eyes, suddenly snatching up other amphora of wine from table and turning. "Forget offer, you jealous fucks."

Laughter from bewilderment bubbles from Nasir's mouth before he can stop it, turning to look at Agron with wide eyes. Other man is still frowning, brow furrowed and expression dark. Nasir can do nothing but gently kiss cheek and then jaw, jostling lover. 

"Gratitude for not turning away so coldly when I asked for place in your bed." Nasir smirks, lingering close. Agron turns to him, mouth twisted in distaste. 

"He was not asking for me." Agron growls, hand forgetting sword to tangle in Nasir's hair. He aims to pull him into kiss, wanting to wipe away memory of whole conversation, but motion is halted as Nasir leans back. 

"He clearly was." Nasir fingers trailing over leather straps of Agron's armor. He teases a nail across Agron's nipple, flicking it sharply. "Aim was to find self between us."

"And you? Did you desire such?" Agron asks, caressing sure fingers over Nasir's spine, leading him closer. He does not think Gannicus aimed for such, but does not let mind linger. Not when Nasir lays against him, warm and eager. 

"How could I ask for more?" Laps tongue over lips, Nasir's fingers tracing further down and down, index teasing down length of Agron's cock. "When all I have I desire?"

Agron's kiss is biting, teeth a vice and tugging, pulling Nasir closer. He claims what is his, hands claiming brand on Nasir's skin. The slow incline from before is lost in the heat and carnage of their bodies coliding. Agron's grip is tight and demanding, flipping Nasir onto his stomach, pulling him until Nasir settles with thighs around Agron's waist. 

"All you desire?" Agron teases, tilting Nasir's chin to side. He presses slow, wet kisses down curve of Nasir's neck. 

Nasir gasps, hips jolting forward at first press of teeth to skin. He feels drunk on sensation, hazy from wine and the fevered presses of Agron's body against his. Wanting something is new sensation for Nasir, but fever for Agron is suffocating, feverish need that crawls inside of Nasir. 

"I would not share you with Jupiter himself." Nasir moans, letting body relax into one below. His cock nestles just to the left of Agron's, addicting friction that Nasir chases with small roles of hips. 

"I have no intention of allowing anyone into our bed." Agron reassures, warm palms on Nasir's ass, teeth nipping. 

"Take me to it. And let us find pleasure unfound with anyone else." 

Nasir barely catches glimpse of Gannicus' scowling face, pouty and childish, as Agron suddenly stands. Palm is clammy with sweat as it wraps around Nasir's wrist, pulling and guiding him deep within villa walls. He is sure the Celt will get over it, that or find some secret way to watch when couple is too lost in one another to notice.


End file.
